lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters
The U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters is a large complex of buildings that served as the base for the United Bread Nelson Villains Association, and in later years, The Clan. The base was built at the order of Bread Nelson, the organization's leader, as a stronghold for his employees. For many years, the U.B.N.V.A. operated out of the base, even as Nelson disappeared from the public eye. Yet after Nazi Mitch's death, many of the U.B.N.V.A.'s employees departed, and Nelson was later killed by The Paleman. Shortly after Mitch's demise, John Bacchus and The Clan seized control of the headquarters and used it as their new base of operations. After The Clan was wiped out, it is unknown if Flynt and Kick continued using the headquarters, or if it was abandoned or sold to another organization. History At some point, Bread Nelson ordered the construction of a large complex that he planned to use for his new crime organization, the U.B.N.V.A.. For many years, the base was the stronghold of Nelson's empire, and was home to many feared villains, including Biscuit Savage, Nazi Mitch, Axel Gunner, Kaine West and many others. The base was located near the Tomb of the Bacchus, where The Crumbs were supposedly located - however, Nelson's arch adversaries, The Clan, guarded the tomb at all times. Bread's Crumbs In 2014, Nelson left his headquarters to raid the tomb and stole the "artifact". In actuality, he'd stolen a corruptive duplicate of The Crumbs, which weakened him and The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo The headquarters made its first major appearance in the second film. Inside the headquarters, Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch worked closely with Bread Nelson to plot The Clan's downfall. Nelson often worked inside the U.B.N.V.A.'s computer room, where Jumpa X, a creation of Biscuit Savage, prepared to travel through time. At one point, Biscuit Savage called Nazi Mitch, after which he met up with Jumpa X and deployed him on his first mission. Biscuit Savage then left the headquarters to battle The Clan on numerous occasions. The headquarters were often seen in the distance during many scenes, including Savage's fights with The Clan, Captain Jumpa's vision, and Bacchus's farewell to The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam After Mitch withheld The Crumbs from Biscuit Savage, he tried tapping into the artifact's power. When he failed to do so, Mitch recklessly hid the artifact in the U.B.N.V.A.'s computer room. Captain Jumpa led The Clan on a mission to raid the headquarters and find information on Bacchus's location, with Flynt Coal, Vin Diesel, Kick, Lord Tyresius, Big Beard and Reginald joining him for the incursion. In the ensuing chaos, Tyresius was stunned by the deceptive Rasputin, while The Clan lost a fight against Bjorn Alvarez, who activated an alarm in the headquarters. The Clan retreated while Rasputin stole the artifact from the computer room. After evading the headquarters, Flynt unexpectedly found John Bacchus, and the two went back inside the headquarters to discuss Bacchus's plan of action. After learning of Bacchus's plan, Flynt left the headquarters and aided Bacchus in dividing The Clan, thus forming the Bacchus Brotherhood. When Bacchus claimed the spear at Torture Wobbler Church, he called Nazi Mitch, who was still residing in the headquarters. Rasputin later filmed a video message outside the headquarters, and after hacking the airwaves he broadcasted the message throughout the complex. It is presumed that Rasputin snuck into the complex once again and put Tea-Eee in the headquarters' auditorium. After Jumpa took The Crumbs from Rasputin, he fled into the headquarters, with Flynt following him. Flynt tired finding Rasputin in the auditorium, where he was possessed by Tea-Eee. Shortly after, Nazi Mitch called Bread Nelson from inside the headquarters. Rasputin used Flynt to claim The Crumbs and the spear, and then met with Mitch at a long table in the headquarters. After a failed "negotiation process", Mitch stole both relics and set off to face The Clan. Outside the headquarters, Biscuit Savage and The Clan fought Bacchus before confronting Nazi Mitch, who absorbed The Crumbs' power. Mitch teleported his enemies from near and far to a breezeway near the headquarters. While electrocuting them with The Crumbs' power, Lord Tyresius turned the energy against Mitch, and incinerated him with help from The Clan. With Mitch dead, the employees of the U.B.N.V.A. left the headquarters, while The Clan met up several times outside the complex to discuss the future of the team. Captain Jumpa assembled The Clan for a final time outside the headquarters' entrance, where he disbanded the team as the U.B.N.V.A.'s employees departed from the complex. Between Films At some point after The Clan's dissolution, Captain Jumpa and John Bacchus seized control of the headquarters, to prevent the U.B.N.V.A. from rising up again. Shortly before the fourth film, a former member of The Clan, The Paleman, killed Bread Nelson, who was hiding in the basement of the headquarters. Paleman also killed Captain Jumpa outside the headquarters. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption After Jumpa's death, Bacchus sought to reassemble The Clan and remake The Crumbs, as its powers were fading from existence. During this time, The Clan remained in the headquarters and used it as their new base operations. Bacchus met with Flynt, Vin and Rasputin outside the computer room, and planned to go to Chernobyl and claim a device that Rasputin claimed could hold The Crumbs' power. Bacchus remained in the headquarters while his allies set off to find the relic. Upon their return, Bacchus met with Flynt, Vin, Kick, Rasputin and Big Beard in the headquarters' electronics room. While there, Bacchus sought to learn more about Rasputin's device. After learning of its dark origins from Biscuit Savage, the team opted to find a relic built by Bacchus to hold The Crumbs' power. In the meantime, Paleman confronted and killed Colonel Crunch outside the headquarters, and Reginald was the first to find his body. Paleman deceived The Clan into leaving the headquarters to confront him at the nearby tennis court, while Quinn Diesel infiltrated the headquarters to steal the device. Following this, The Clan never returned to the headquarters again. After most of Bacchus's allies were killed, he joined Flynt in the field outside the headquarters in a final fight against The Creator. After Bacchus incinerated Creator using the Forbidden Sword, Kick confronted Quinn Diesel inside the headquarters and guilted him for killing his father. Shortly after, Bacchus fought Paleman elsewhere outside the headquarters. Bacchus was mortally wounded by Paleman, who was killed by Flynt; Bacchus then took the Forbidden Sword and used it to remake The Crumbs before dying. After swearing to defend The Crumbs for years to come, Flynt and Kick walked outside the headquarters together, ready for the days ahead. Trivia *Downingtown High School West served as the location when filming scenes at the U.B.N.V.A Headquarters. The school was featured in many of Scott's projects, but perhaps its most notable role was its recurring appearances in the Bread's Crumbs series. Category:Locations Category:Bread's Crumbs Locations Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption